Episode 447: Valentine’s Escape Room
"Valentine’s Escape Room" was originally released February 18, 2019. Description You love this episode. Suggested talking points: Love Podcast Episode, Risky Card Reuse, Pepsi’s Vegetables, Little Secrets, Bach Lyrics, Cuisines, Pizzies, References Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys want to help you find a sensual lover and have this episode be your lover. Griffin takes like 18 tries at the intro. 11:37 - The podcast starts again. 13:47 - My parents sent me a valentine's day card today. Now, I don't keep in touch with them as much as I used to, and I have to assume they sent it to me to cheer me up about my lack of a romantic partner. As reality has it, I do have a partner, one who I've been dating for almost a year now. I just forgot to tell my parents about my relationship due to how infrequently we catch up. The card that my parents sent me is not only very fancy, but the endorsement on it isn't written on the card directly, but on a piece of paper that slides out of the card. Can I replace it with a new dedication and re-gift this card to my significant other? - Valentine's Vexed in San Francisco 18:25 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Hello? who asks: Can I start a gym called Goku or would that be infringement? There would be no reference or mascot or anything similar DBZ? 25:07 - My wife is very thrifty, and scolds me any time I spend money unnecessarily. She recently suggested we pick up coffee at a local coffee shop as a treat to ourselves for penny-pinching. The issue is, I've been secretly shopping at this coffee shop at least once a week for over two years. They know me by name and begin making my regular order before I get to the register. How do I warn the baristas to pretend like they don't know me so I don't get caught when I do go with my wife? - Regular in Redondo Beach 32:29 - MZ - Sponsored by stamps.com, Squarespace. Advertisement for Troubled Waters. 37:23 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Nancy, who asks: Is dessert its own meal or is it a part of dinner? Is it a thing of its own or is it just dinner's sweet hat? 42:39 - Munch Squard - McDonald's Donut Sticks and Domino's Points for Pies 49:25 - I'm on the hunt for a part-time job and getting really frustrated. I once worked at a seafood buffet that has since been closed. I only worked there over the summers as a busperson, and cleaning up after tourists on a crab leg bender is hard work. My question is this: since it's closed, can I lie to any possible employers and say I worked there for way longer and in a higher paid position? The restaurant is a bookstore now, and no one knows where the owners went, so there's no way to verify my history of employment as far as I know. Is it a harmless grift or a greedy scheme? - Willing to Work in Wilmington 54:09 - Housekeeping 55:58 - FY - Sent in by Brian, from Yahoo Answers user Chris, who asks: What is a ham basket and how does it get you to hell? Category:Episodes Category:Merit Palmer Category:Munch Squad